Promotional products are commonly used by businesses to increase public awareness of their goods and services. In respect to packaged foods, such as cereals and potato chips, manufacturers can easily include the promotional products within the packaging at the time of manufacture. Following the purchase of such packaged foods, the user may open the packaging and remove the promotional product for their use and enjoyment. Thus far, manufacturers have not been provided with a suitable approach for providing promotional products with liquid beverages. An existing approach is to secure the promotional product to a hang tag around the neck portion of the beverage bottle when the liquid beverage is offered to the general public. Manufacturers have discovered that this approach is problematic for the reason that consumers may easily remove the promotional product from the beverage bottle without having to purchase the associated beverage bottle.
Promotional products are increasingly used at sporting and entertainment events to encourage spectators to attend and support the participants in the subject event. In view of the increased security conditions at most public sporting and entertainment events, spectators are routinely not permitted to bring banners and other novelty promotional products to the events. Without banners or novelty promotional products, spectators are often unable to fully enjoy and participate in the excitement of sporting and entertainment events.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved beverage bottle having a storage compartment for storing one or more promotional products. The beverage bottle of the present invention may be offered by manufacturers and other businesses to enable users, such as spectators, to utilize the one or more promotional products and to actively participate in the sporting or entertainment event, for example. The beverage bottle of the present invention may also be used by a user in a conventional manner to quench their thirst and thereby further enhance their enjoyment of the sporting or entertainment event.